Forum:Wiki Constitution
Purpose The purpose of this constitution is to lay out the rules for the 39 Clues Role Play Wiki. It will act as the main set of rules, by which all users must abide. Section 1: RP Process Roleplay shall consist of users placing word bubble templates for their specific characters on location pages. Clause 1: Godmodding Godmodding (roleplaying in an impossible and unrealistic manner, e.g. dodging bullets Neo-style, breaking into any door without difficulty, etc.) is prohibited. Clause 2: Canon Canon is regarded as any information given on any piece of writing published by Scholastic, Inc., especially books, but also including cards and such. The only exceptions to this rule are that the canon branch leaders shall be replaced with user characters, and Vesper Council of Six shall be replaced by five Vesper user-created characters, and that Vesper spies are not members of the Vespers. For example, in an attempt to avoid spoilers, let's say that Dan is secretly a Vesper spy. In this canon, he is a full Madrigal. However, in context of this, user-created Vesper characters may enter other branches as spies, if two administrators and the user controlling the character currently leading that branch give consent. Section 2: Location Pages Pages for different locations have been set up, and users may RP on any neutral page, as well as pages reserved for Cahill branch of the character being used. Clause 1: Roleplaying on Other Branches’ Pages A character may only RP on a page belonging to a branch not his or her own only if two administrators, not involved in the current RP, have given consent. A user may not use one character to let another, of another branch, into a stronghold belonging to the first character’s branch. Section 3: Characters Users may apply for permission to create a character on the Forum:Character Creation page, by following the instructions found there. A user may not “own” (have permission to RP with the character) more than one character belonging to the same branch (in other words, you can’t have two Januses, etc.). Section 4: Wiki Administration Infrastructure At the time of the writing of this constitution, the wiki administration infrastructure shall consist of three bureaucrats. When the wiki has reached twenty regular users, this section shall be amended (see below for the procedure for amending). Section 5: What’s Not Allowed The following shall not be allowed, at any time. · Cussing, whether it be on chat, user talk pages, or RP. The rule on defining a cuss word is that it must be somewhere in the 39 Clues books for the word to be allowed. · The creation of characters blatantly based off of already existing persons/characters. Basically, don’t make a Justin Bieber, Percy Jackson, or Barack Obama. Section 6: Amending this Constitution For any amendment to this constitution to be passed, it must be voted on by at least 80% of the administrative staff, including all bureaucrats. Normal users may vote, also. The amendment must have at least 75% of all votes to be passed. Any changes to the wording of the constitution must be struck out, rather than deleted.